Time After Time
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: O Amor é um amigo traiçoeiro que se infiltra, secretamente, nos nossos corações e nos faz esperar hora após hora pelo momento certo. Nessa longa espera angustiante, percebemos novas sensações e descobertas, às vezes muito boas..SessRin


_**Disclaimer:** "InuYasha" não me pertence. Esta fanfic foi feita apenas por lazer e diversão, sem intenções de lucro._

_O mesmo vale para a música "Time After Time". Ela é inteiramente da Cindy Lauper e não tenho intenções lucrativas usando-a._

_Obrigada pela atenção, boa leitura! _

**Time After Time**

"_As estrelas estão tão bonitas..."_

Eu olho para cima, admirando as belas constelações no céu. A lua também está muito bonita.

"_Assim como Sesshoumaru-sama..."_

Ela reflete teus belos cabelos prateados. Como são lindos. Eu gosto quando a noite está favorável para observar as estrelas, o senhor adquire uma paz interna e seus olhos... Eles brilham de acordo com o brilho delas. Teus orbes dourados, apesar de ainda conterem muita frieza, amenizam-se ao olhar para cima e o senhor fica mais calmo. Como eu adoro teus olhos dourados.

Finalmente, paramos um pouco para descansar. Talvez as estrelas o tenham comovido um pouco e o senhor queira aprecia-las até o amanhecer. Agradeço mentalmente por isso, não agüentava mais andar.

Eu me dirijo a um lago próximo à clareira que repousaremos. A água provavelmente estará fria, mas eu não ligo. Já acostumei ao frio das águas noturnas, ao calor escaldante do sol do meio-dia, às rigorosas caminhadas que o senhor me faz andar e ao seu jeito frio e impassível. Mesmo assim, o admiro.

Como eu imaginava, a água está terrivelmente fria. Mas eu agüento, pois quero experimentar logo o novo kimono que o senhor me trouxe. Este aqui já estava ficando velho e curto. Sorrio orgulhosa de mim mesma. Eu estou crescendo! Logo serei como aquelas moças que andavam junto do meio-irmão de Sesshoumaru-sama... InuYasha, se não me engano. Será que serei tão bonita quanto elas? Acho-as incrivelmente belas, só não gosto da roupa verde daquela moça... Qual é o nome dela? Ela me parece simpática. Quero ser como ela quando crescer!

Finalmente, eu termino meu banho. Sorrio mais ainda, agora estou limpa suficiente para experimentar o kimono novo! Só de olhar para ele, meus olhos brilham. Ele é azul com algumas flores desenhadas. É tão bonito! Não é igual o antigo, com aquelas listras fortes, aquele é de criança. Este novo é muito mais bonito, com ele me sinto uma moça.

Corro até a clareira, já vestida com o meu novo kimono azul.

-Como estou? – Pergunto sorrindo, timidamente, para Jaken-sama e Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken-sama me diz que eu fiquei adorável, mas se retira rapidamente para pegar lenha, eu acho.

O Sesshoumaru-sama me olha de um jeito... tão... estranho...

Nunca vi esse olhar nele. Os olhos brilham, mesmo com o aspecto frio, e ele olha-me de um jeito que eu nunca havia notado antes. Será que estou bonita?

-Sesshoumaru-sama? O que achou?

Ele recobra o olhar impassível, me olhando como olha Jaken-sama, ou outros youkais por aí.

-Está bonita, Rin. O vestido lhe caiu bem. – Ele volta a olhar as estrelas.

Sesshoumaru-sama às vezes é estranho e misterioso, mas eu acho que já estou conseguindo decifra-lo. Sorrio novamente. Às vezes meu sorriso é inevitável. Eu gosto de sorrir, isso me faz bem. Sesshoumaru-sama também deveria tentar.

Sento-me ao lado dele, como sempre. Em parte para me proteger do frio, em parte para ficar perto dele. O cheiro dele é bom e o sentimento de estar protegida que ele me passa eu adoro.

Eu o adoro, Sesshoumaru-sama. E sei que também gosta de mim, caso contrário, não teria revivido-me e muito menos permitiria-me estar com o senhor ainda hoje.

Sesshoumaru-sama, eu adoro sentar-me ao teu lado nas noites frias e observar as estrelas com o senhor.

Sesshoumaru-sama, eu adoro aconchegar-me em teu braço, pois eu sei que o senhor não se importa e eu poderei dormir tranqüilamente. Por que o senhor não dorme também?

Sesshoumaru-sama permite-me deitar-me em teu colo? Ele parece tão quentinho...

**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,**

**And think of you**

**caught up in circles**

**confusion Is nothing new**

**Flashback...warm nights...**

**Almost left behind**

**Suitcase of memories,**

**Time after...**

_(Deitada na minha cama, ouço o tique-taque do relógio,_

_e penso em você_

_presa em círculos,_

_confusões não são nada de novo_

_Recordações... de noites quentes..._

_quase esquecidas_

_como uma mala de lembranças,_

_hora após...)_

Esse seu olhar sobre mim. Ele me dá raiva, mas faz-me sentir feliz. Seus olhos castanhos são lindos e seu rostinho pequeno e delicado, é mais adorável que qualquer rosa vermelha, margaridas, lírios ou qualquer outra flor que me dá toda vez que passamos em algum lugar que tu possa colhe-las. Tu adora-as, eu sei. Mas por que sempre divide teu buquê comigo, dando-me pelo menos uma flor?

Este vestido que te dei... ele... ele fica tão bem em ti. Teu corpo está crescendo, estás ficando uma bela moça. Queria que tua mente crescesse um pouco mais rápido, mas gosto-te deste jeito, sendo a minha garotinha para sempre.

Às vezes, somente às vezes, penso que tu terás uma boa educação e crescerás mais feliz ao lado de outros humanos. Pois tu és uma garota exemplar para os padrões desses inúteis: Tu não reclama, mesmo quando impostam-te as mais cruéis provações, assim como eu faço. Tu és muito educada e age apenas com permissão de alguém que consideras superior. Isto, muitos homens admirariam em esposas. Após todo este tempo ao teu lado, só a vi reclamar de fome ou que meus passos estavam demasiadamente rápidos para tuas pequenas pernas acompanharem-nos. Qualquer um aceitaria tirar-te das garras de um perverso youkai como eu e faze-la mulher onde possas estar segura, longe de mim. Mas esta possibilidade está totalmente fora de cogitação. Se um dia, talvez, tu pedisses-me para deixa-la, com certeza atender-te-ia, quero tua felicidade e jamais neguei-te pedido algum. E jamais negar-te-ei um pedido assim.

Eu apenas quero vê-la feliz, Rin. Minha felicidade não importa mais, sempre fui infeliz mesmo. Às vezes eu queria sorrir freqüentemente e com essa facilidade que tu tens. Sempre a vejo tentando alegrar-me e, contra minha vontade, lanço-lhe um olhar frio. Isso deixa-te triste, eu sei. Mas não posso evitar. Meu olhar frio já tomou conta de meu ser e fugiu de meu controle. Será que, após todos esses anos ao meu lado, ainda não percebeu tal fato?

Ou será que ainda tens esperança de que um dia eu venha a sorrir...?

Minha garotinha, lamento estragar teus sonhos e esperanças, mas tenho certeza que isto não irá acontecer. Após a morte de meu pai, nunca mais sorri. Na verdade, antes mesmo disso, não sorria com freqüência. Só mesmo ele para fazer-me mostrar algum sentimento que não fosse repudia por outros seres.

Rin estás com frio? Provavelmente, pois veio sentar-se ao meu lado, especialmente junto ao meu corpo. Isso faz-me lembrar que o inverno está chegando, devo arranjar algo para vestir-te antes que morra de frio ou não largue mais meu braço.

Surpreendo-me um pouco, apesar de não demonstrar. O kimono novo fez tua cabeça, desde quando tem coragem para deitar-se em meu colo? Ou será que estás tão cansada a ponto de não perceber direito o que fazes? Ou será que apenas quer... Carinho?

Eu, Lorde Sesshoumaru, demonstrar carinho? ...há um longo tempo não o faço. Será que ainda lembro como se faz? Não sei exatamente o que pensei nem o que senti, mas...

Lentamente, coloco minha mão forte e áspera entre os teus belos cabelos. E os massageio com cuidado para que minhas garras não arranhem sua frágil pele.

Vejo teus olhos arregalarem-se e olharem para os meus. Mas logo tu relaxas e deita-se de novo em meu colo, como se eu não fosse fazer mal algum a ti. Rin tu confias tanto assim em mim?

Aparentemente, sim. Mas entendo-te perfeitamente. Após tantos anos ao meu lado, deves confiar em minha pessoa tanto como confiavas em seu pai biológico, antes do mesmo morrer.

Mesmo eu não sentindo o mesmo por ti...

**Sometimes you picture me...**

**I'm walking too far ahead**

**You're calling to me, I can't hear**

**What you've said...**

**Then you say...go slow...**

**I fall behind...**

**The second hand unwinds**

_(Às vezes você me imagina..._

_estou andando bem à frente_

_você me chama, mas não consigo ouvir_

_o que você disse_

_Então você diz... vá devagar..._

_Eu começo a diminuir o ritmo..._

_o ponteiro dos segundos vai pra trás)_

Sesshoumaru-sama, as estrelas realmente mudam o senhor, não é? Nunca o vi deixar-me deitar em teu colo e muito menos, acariciar os meus cabelos. Tuas mãos... tão fortes e, apesar de ásperas, são agradáveis. Adorei teu toque de carinho para comigo. Sorrio com felicidade. Queria que o senhor sorrisse também, ao menos uma vez.

Eu só não entendo por que o senhor nunca sai deste seu mundo de solidão... Jaken-sama e eu não somos suficientemente bons para fazer-te companhia? Meu peito dói ao pensar nisso... Por quê?

Às vezes eu me imagino beijando-te. Sei que isso nunca acontecerá, mas seria tão bom! Sesshoumaru-sama, eu acho-te o homem perfeito. Teu rosto é perfeitamente sincronizado com seus cabelos prateados. Tuas marcas no rosto e a meia-lua em tua testa deixam-te imensamente lindo e misterioso. Teu jeito, apesar de frio, terrivelmente paciente e sem emoção fica até agradável depois que se acostuma.

E teus olhos... Não me canso de olha-los. São belos, misteriosos, amedrontadores, cativantes e... e... Qual seria a palavra? Sensuais, eu acho.

Pelo menos, quando o senhor me explicou o significado da palavra, pensei em teus orbes claros... Combina perfeitamente com eles, é incrível! Sorrio marotamente. Aposto que o senhor nem imagina...

Sesshoumaru-sama, o que o senhor está pensando? Às vezes me olha, às vezes olha o céu. O senhor está estranho hoje. Será que foi o kimono?

Ou será que está pensando em me deixar em um vilarejo com humanos? Jaken-sama uma vez me disse que seria bom para mim, mas... Eu não quero! Quero ficar contigo, Sesshoumaru-sama, e com Jaken-sama também.

Será que estou sendo um estorvo que o senhor não agüenta mais?

Mas... Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu juro que sempre estarei contigo para o que der e vier, não importando que custe a minha vida!

Pois eu adoro ficar hora após hora, dia após dia, ano após ano esperando o senhor. Isso me faz feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Um dia eu descubro o que é esse sentimento...

Agora está me dando sono. Mais cedo do que o normal... Teu colo me dá sono, Sesshoumaru-sama. Sinto-me um bebê assim. È tão... bom...

**If you're lost you can look...and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you...I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

**If you're lost you can look...and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you...I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

_(Se você estiver perdido pode ver ao redor... e vai me encontrar_

_hora após hora_

_Se você cair, eu vou te segurar...estarei esperando_

_hora após hora_

_Se você estiver perdido pode ver... e vai me encontrar_

_hora após hora_

_Se você cair, eu vou te segurar...estarei esperando)_

Agora tu dormes no meu colo. Estranho, não é de teu feitio dormir cedo desse jeito. Estava tão cansada assim ou minhas carícias a fizeram sentir sono?

Tu és... tão linda...

Estou preocupado com você. Por minha causa. A cada dia que passa, ficas mais bela, mais mulher. Teu corpo já está se desenvolvendo, posso ver um pequeno volume, que aparenta ser teus seios querendo crescer. Mais um motivo para eu ter que lhe dar um kimono novo.

Deus, tu ficaste linda nele!

Também posso perceber que tuas pernas, - muito visíveis com a antiga vestimenta – estavam cheias e perfeitamente torneadas. Resultado das incessantes caminhadas que a faço percorrer.

E tua cintura, teus quadris e teu ventre também começam a ficar levemente curvados, desejosos. Em pouco tempo, tu serás uma mulher muito bela, Rin.

Teus olhos, tua boca, teu pescoço e teus cabelos estão, a cada dia, contracenando mais entre si, dando-a uma aparência inocente, quase angelical. E ao mesmo tempo, teus lábios parecem-me convidativos e teus olhos, quando fitam os meus, imagino-os como portas semi-abertas, implorando para que eu as abras e fique para sempre navegando dentro dos mesmos.

Teu cheiro, que sempre adorei, agora parece-me, mais do que nunca, querer puxar-me para ti, deixando que meus instintos masculinos tomem conta de minha razão e consciência.

Só espero me segurar diante da visão de teu corpo, dos teus olhos e teu sorriso cativante e teu cheiro extasiante, para que não faça-te sofrer em minhas garras e tu distancie-se de mim com receio de que possa machuca-la uma vez mais.

Ou, talvez, em meio aos meus delírios sexuais, possa torturar-te tanto a ponto de tu não agüentar e cair-se sem vida em meus braços. Não quero nem pensar nesta opção! Jamais conseguiria viver sabendo que matei a coisa mais importante para mim.

Aí sim, todos poderiam dizer que eu realmente era um monstro sem sentimentos, que mata a única pessoa que teve paciência de acompanhar-me sem obrigação, e que fazia-me feliz, mesmo que eu nunca demonstrasse.

Chega, não quero pensar nisso!

Rin, a verdade é que, mesmo lutando contra, sinto revelar-lhe que... Amo-te.

Sim, eu posso dizer que finalmente perdi para este sentimento, que sempre considerei inútil e sem valor. Mas o destino é cruel, ele gosta de brincar com nossos sentimentos. O destino fez-me encontrar contigo e, pouco a pouco, fez-te entrar em meu coração. E minhas espadas e meu muro de gelo não puderam com este misterioso oponente...

Mas e quanto a ti, pequena Rin, tu amas-me também? Tu sabes o que é amor, afinal...?

**After my picture fades and darkness has**

**Turned to gray**

**Watching through windows...you're wondering**

**If I'm OK**

**Secrets stolen from deep inside**

**The drum beats out of time...**

_(Depois, minha imagem some,_

_e a escuridão começa a ficar cinza_

_observando pelas janelas..._

_você está pensando se eu estou bem_

_segredos roubados de lá do fundo_

_A batida do tambor está fora do ritmo..)._

A lua cheia... Teus olhos... As belas estrelas que habitam o céu...São com eles que eu sonho. Já fazia tempo que isso não acontecia, eu gosto muito de sonhar com o senhor.

Também sonho com o teu sorriso. Ao menos, tento imagina-lo o mais perfeito possível. Deve ser lindo! Um dia, Sesshoumaru-sama, eu vou faze-lo sorrir. O senhor vai ver. Vai ser divertido!

No meu sonho, estou deitada em um belo campo, cheio de flores. Venta bastante, mas não faz frio. E isso é bom, pois eu adoro o vento, mas detesto o frio!

Eu fico observando as estrelas. São tão magicamente belas. Eu acho que Sesshoumaru-sama se sente como as estrelas: Ao mesmo tempo em que estão na companhia de outras, estão sozinhas. Jamais poderão tocar-se, jamais chegarão perto umas das outras. E para sempre estarão sozinhas, apesar de estarem rodeadas de outras iguais, que se sentem do mesmo jeito.

O senhor se sente assim, Sesshoumaru-sama? Mas por quê? Eu e Jaken-sama estamos sempre por perto, isso não basta para ti?

Meus olhos enchem de lágrimas com tais pensamentos. Sentir-se assim deve ser muito triste. Como o senhor agüenta, Sesshoumaru-sama?

De repente, sinto uma mão quente em meu rosto. Quando olho para cima, vejo que é o senhor, o dono de meus pensamentos.

Eu sorrio para ti. Mas, como sempre, a impressão de seu sorriso não dura mais que um segundo. Fico triste com isso, mas logo passa, pois vejo teus cabelos refletidos à luz da lua e teus olhos dourados brilharem friamente, assim como as estrelas.

Fico maravilhada com tal visão. O senhor é muito lindo, Sesshoumaru-sama!

Puxo-te para deitar-se ao meu lado, e o senhor o faz sem reclamar. Fico feliz com isso, eu pensei que o senhor iria resmungar com meu atrevimento.

Mas o senhor se deita ao meu lado e me abraça. Preciso dizer como fico feliz com isso? Eu queria sentir como é o seu abraço de verdade, deve ser quente e muito gostoso! Um dia o senhor permitir-me-á de abraçar-te?

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – Murmuro só para eu escutar. Mas o senhor também escuta e me olha ternamente. Estranhei um pouco, este olhar no senhor é tão... estranho... diferente...

Sensual...

**If you're lost you can look...and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you...I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

_(Se você estiver perdido pode ver ao redor... e vai me encontrar_

_hora após hora_

_Se você cair, eu vou te segurar...estarei esperando_

_hora após hora)_

Toco teu rosto com carinho. Tua fisionomia serena me deixa extasiado. Os minutos passam lentamente, e eu continuo a acariciar-te devagar.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – Eu escuto-a murmurar. Surpreendi-me. Estava ela sonhando... comigo?

-Sim...? – Eu disse em seu ouvido com o tom mais sereno que consegui. Achei estranho o meu próprio tom de voz, mas minha curiosidade é grande.

Acho que seu jeito está impregnando em mim, pequena Rin...

-O senhor é... tão... lindo...

Fico satisfeito ao ouvir isso dela. Então, ela me acha bonito?

-Verdade? – Continuo a "brincadeira" enquanto ela continua sonhar. Gostei muito da revelação.

-Sim... E também... Sensual...

Surpreendi-me com tal declaração. Sensual? Foi isso que eu ouvi? Da boca dela? Da boca... de Rin...! Meu Deus... Minha menininha está crescendo!

Seguro-me para não fazer-lhe coisas absurdas, cujas idade ainda não tens para descobrir.

Mas é difícil...

Irônico, não, pequena Rin? Este Sesshoumaru, poderoso youkai das Terras do Oeste, filho de Inutaisho, portador da Tenseiga e da Toukijin, estou com medo de me mover, tudo por causa de... uma humana! Por causa de meus sentimentos para a mesma. Por causa de meus instintos masculinos que, mesmo sabendo que tu és apenas uma garotinha, parece não se importar.

Mas eu vou me segurar.

Não vou perder mais uma vez para um inimigo invisível. Já perdi para o meu gélido olhar e logo depois para o Destino. E agora, perder também para meus desejos? Não, nem pensar!

Não com você, Rin. Minha Rin.

Não ainda...

**You said go slow...**

**I fall behind**

**The second hand unwinds...**

_(Você diz vá devagar..._

_eu diminuo o ritmo_

_o ponteiro dos segundos vai pra trás...)_

Lentamente, eu abro os meus olhos escuros e encontro-os com os seus orbes claros. Já disse que eles ficam ainda mais bonitos à luz das estrelas? Sorrio comigo mesma, pois estou alegre. Fazia tempo que eu não sonhava com o senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama. E o senhor nunca tinha me dado carinho antes, gostei disso.

Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor está de novo com aquele olhar... Por que o senhor me encara desse jeito? Eu acho esquisito, o senhor nunca me olhou dessa maneira antes. Foi o kimono novo? Ou será que estou ficando bonita como aquelas outras moças que acompanhavam o seu meio-irmão?

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – Eu falo devagar. O senhor está muito esquisito, não estou entendendo, isso dá medo.

Não me entenda mal, por favor! Eu nunca sentiria medo do senhor, eu sei que Sesshoumaru-sama jamais me faria mal. Mas é que...eu nunca o vi desse jeito, o senhor nunca me encarou tanto. Eu fiz algo errado? O senhor irá punir-me?

-Rin... – Tremo apenas com o teu tom de voz. Está grossa e rígida como sempre, mas... tem algo diferente nela. Algo que eu não entendo e não consigo decifrar o que é. – Você dormiu bem?

O quê! Se-sesshoumaru-sama perguntou-me se dormi bem? Com um olhar sereno? O que está acontecendo com o senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama?

-S-sim, Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Que bom. – O senhor me olha de um jeito... terno...? E depois olha para cima, admirando o céu noturno novamente.

Teu olhar, tua expressão... eles estão mostrando calma e até um tipo de... Compaixão, eu diria.

"_O que o senhor tem?"_

As estrelas mexem com o senhor, não é, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Eu percebi. O senhor está estranho desde que anoiteceu. E agora me olha, novamente, com aquele olhar diferente, que me deixa receosa.

Escuto o senhor murmurar meu nome e puxar perto do teu peito. Vou de bom grado, afinal, não sei quando terei a mesma oportunidade – mas tenho certeza que irá demorar.

Tu me olhas com uma certa incerteza. O que pretendes fazer? Não importando o que seja, sorrio para ti. Confio no senhor e sei que não me fará mal algum, não é Sesshoumaru-sama?

O senhor encosta tua testa sobre a minha, ainda encarando-me com teus olhos dourados e brilhantes. Não posso deixar de ficar encabulada. Sinto minhas bochechas aquecerem-se, tenho certeza que devem estar mais vermelhas que os olhos daquela youkai que disse que te amava... Kagura, o nome dela, não é?

Amar... era isso que ela disse que sentia por ti. O senhor me disse que era um sentimento medíocre, que apenas os fracos sentem. Mas não sei, aquela youkai parecia ser tão forte. Então como ela te amava?

Afinal, o que é amor exatamente? Será que é isso que sinto pelo senhor?...

Sesshoumaru-sama, o que está fazendo? Por que nossas bocas estão juntas? Por que o senhor está massageando a minha língua com a sua? Devo fazer o mesmo?

Isso é tão... bom...

**If you're lost you can look...and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you...I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

**If you're lost you can look...and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you...I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

_(Se você estiver perdido pode olhar ao redor... e vai me encontrar_

_hora após hora_

_Se você cair, eu vou te segurar...estarei esperando_

_hora após hora_

_Se você estiver perdido pode ver... e vai me encontrar_

_hora após hora_

_Se você cair, eu vou te segurar...estarei esperando_

_Hora após hora)_

-Rin... – Eu murmuro lentamente, enquanto aproximo teu pequenino rosto, como se isso fosse amenizar todos os meus pensamentos e realizar parte dos meus desejos para contigo. Mas sei que não.

Quero-te tanto, Rin, tu não imaginas como. Mas ainda é cedo. Ainda tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, devo fazer ou não? Só um beijo não irá fazer-lhe mal...

Oh não, não sorria desse modo para mim! Tu não sabes o quanto esse sorriso me cativa e faz-me desejar-te ainda mais. E este rostinho corado, é tão belo. Não agüento mais! Desejo-te, Rin. Não irei mentir. Quero-te agora, apenas para mim, de um jeito que tu jamais esquecerá...

Lentamente, aproximo minha boca da tua. Acabo com a pequena distância entre ambas, selando-as com um beijo. Aproveitando de que tua boca está semi-aberta, aprofundo mais o beijo, penetrando minha língua masculina em sua pequena boquinha.

Tu pareces-me assustada e curiosa, entendo-te perfeitamente. E sinto por fazer-te passar por isso, mas não consegui me segurar. Mas... Rin...

Surpreendo-me quando tu começas a corresponder meu beijo. Como assim? Tu já sabias como fazer? Já tinha beijado alguma vez, pequena Rin? Pois, devo admitir, tu beijas muito bem. Pelo menos, para o primeiro beijo, está indo bem.

Percebo tua falta de ar. E, mesmo não querendo, mesmo hesitando, afasto-me de ti e viro o rosto, na intenção de não ver-te, de não tocar-te mais, de não ceder aos meus instintos, perdendo –mais uma vez – para mim mesmo.

-Se-sesshoumaru-sama... o que foi isso?

Foi o teu primeiro beijo, Rin. E foi, também, meu meio de demonstrar-te o que sinto, mesmo que não tenha entendido. Espero que se lembre sempre dele. Eu vou me lembrar.

-Isso foi...apenas um beijo... – Falo, tentando ao máximo, parecer sem sentimento algum. Sucesso!

Tu pareces-me confusa. Gostaria de saber ler mentes, apenas para saber o que tanto pensas, menina.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... Por que o senhor parou?

Surpreendo-me uma vez mais com a pergunta. Ela realmente falou aquilo?

-Eu... Eu gostei. – Tu sorris – Quero... mais...

Podia sentir minha boca semi-aberta. Rin está me impressionando cada vez mais. Não imaginei que ela pediria uma coisa dessas. Esta menininha está crescendo rápido demais!

Mal percebo quando tu aproximas-te de mim novamente, mirando meus lábios. E, mais uma vez, nossos lábios se encontram, formando um beijo delicado. O teu segundo beijo, Rin.

Espero que nunca esqueças esta ocasião. Ela ficará em minha memória eternamente...

**I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

**Time after time...**

_(Eu estarei esperando_

_hora após hora_

_hora após hora...)_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, isto foi um beijo... eu gostei..." _Sorrio de novo após o meu segundo beijo com Sesshoumaru-sama. Estou feliz, não imaginava que um beijo seria assim, tão gostoso.

Aproximo-me uma terceira vez para beija-lo, mas o senhor me afasta. Por quê? O que foi, Sesshoumaru-sama, eu fiz algo errado?

Percebo que Jaken-sama havia acabado de chegar, trazendo lenha e alguns peixes. Ele nos pergunta se estamos com fome.

-Não estou. – Sesshoumaru-sama responde friamente. É incrível como ele consegue mudar aquela expressão calma para uma completamente sem emoção.

-E você, Rin? Não quer comer nada? – Jaken-sama se aproxima um pouco. Vi-o surpreendendo-se um pouco com a minha posição. Eu estava em cima de Sesshoumaru-sama! Fiquei vermelha, mas consegui responder que não.

Jaken-sama se afasta com um ar derrotado. Sorrio para ele, minha face já está voltando ao normal. Depois, timidamente, volto o olhar para os orbes claros que eu tanto amo.

**Time after time**

**Time after time...**

_(Hora após hora_

_hora após hora...)_

"_Amo...?" _

Aproximo-me novamente do teu belo rosto. Sinto apenas vontade de sentir teus lábios novamente, Sesshoumaru-sama. Deixe-me...

Mas o senhor me afasta, deitando-me novamente em teu colo. Ele é bom, muito bom, mas eu queria teus beijos. Eu os adorei!

Tu me olhas com um olhar sereno. Acho que é a única vez que te vi com um olhar assim. Não posso deixar de me surpreender e meu rosto queima com tal visão. É simplesmente... lindo!

Mas mesmo assim o senhor não sorri...

O senhor acaricia meus cabelos do mesmo jeito que antes e fecha-me os olhos. E diz que devo dormir. Por quê, Sesshoumaru-sama? Eu só quero mais beijos, o que tem de errado nisso?

-Ainda não é hora, minha pequena. – O senhor acaricia-me o rosto – Durma e cresça, logo estará pronta.

O quê? Não entendo. Pronta para quê? E por que tenho que esperar para beijar-te, se com esta idade beijei-te? Sesshoumaru-sama me explique, por favor!

Sesshoumaru-sama, não me deixe sem repostas, eu preciso entender!

Sesshoumaru-sama, eu acho que te amo. O senhor ama-me também?

Sesshoumaru-sama...

**Time after time**

**Time after time**

**Time after time...**

_(Hora após hora_

_Hora após hora_

_Hora após hora...)_

"_Durma, minha Rin. E cresça. Logo, logo, tu serás a mulher que tanto anseio e desejo. Minha espera está acabando, mas sei que estará pronta antes do que imagina. Não se preocupe, eu esperarei. O que me custa?"._

_Esperar-te-ei, pacientemente, o tempo que for preciso, Rin. Vez após vez, ano após ano, mês após mês, dia após dia, hora após hora..." _

_Música usada: Time After Time - Cindy Lauper.Todos os direito reservados exclusivamente a ela._

_PS.: Quem puder, procure esta música, é MUITO linda! _

_**Ohayou minna-san!**_

_**O que acharam da minha songfic?**_

_**Sim, eu sei que, de acordo com as normas do site, songfic é plágio e blábláblá... Mas eu não concordo. Primeiramente, se você está fazendo uma fanfic, você está plageando a idéia original porque gosta do anime. A mesma coisa acontece com as músicas, com os filmes, com os livros, mangás e por aí vai. E depois, acredito que os cantores donos dessas musicas não ganham nada com isso.**_

_**Enfim, não me importo que o administradores daqui deletem esta história. Ainda a tenho no meu pc e no meu caderno, e isso jamais irá mudar meus sentimentos em relação à mesma. **_

_**E quem achar que isso vale um comentário, por favor, o faça. Eu ficarei muito agradecida! Ahh... Por favor, quando forem comentar, DEIXEM OS E-MAILS, pois como é capítulo único, prefiro responder por e-mail. Agradeço desde já quem leu este aviso e deixou o e-mail, respondê-los-ei o mais breve possível!**_

_**Nos vemos na minha próxima história(espero XD). Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**Kissus minna-san!**_


End file.
